Una deliciosa cena
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Esa deliciosa cena encargada de Hannibal y James Mriarty. MorMor & Willcter o un Hanniriarty


–"¿Sabe que es lo más divertido de esto?" – Preguntó el moreno. El doctor solo sonreía, con ese temple tan tranquilo que siempre llevaba. Estaba sazonando una rica pieza de carne, mientras ese escuchaba a lo lejos la sopa o tal vez una exquisita porción de salsa para acompañar el platillo.

–No, no sé. ¿Por que no me iluminas, James?

–¿Te han dicho que eres muy sarcástico? – Clavó un tenedor, grande y afilado en una de las zanahorias que estaba rebanando. Ver a James Moriarty cocinar, no tenía precio.– En fin... Lo más divertido, es que por lo general no como con frecuencia, y cuando lo hago, es por que Sebastian trae mi comida.–¿Sabes que no estamos en mi consultorio cierto?

–Pero eres psicólogo, y tienes que escucharme.

–¿Tengo, o quiero?

–Oh, Cállate, Lecter. -Rodaba los ojos, hastiado y haciendo un ceño fruncido.

–Jajajá Oh, vamos James. -Sonrió una vez más, soltando una agradable y un poco sonora risa. Algo ronca pues su voz era grabe y de un tono bajo.– ¿Sabes a que hora vendrá Sebastian con Will?

–Tranquilo, Seb no le hará nada a tu "noviecito" – Ahora el que sonrió fue él. Que bueno era la mente criminal para voltearle las cosas a las personas.– Pero sí, sí sé. Y para que lleguen aún falta tiempo... ¡Aburriiido!

–Bueno, da tiempo aún para poder terminar la cena.

Dejó un pequeño cronómetro en la mesa de la cocina indicando el momento preciso para retirar las cosas del fuego y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Jim, claro que, por la curiosidad del más bajo, le siguió de cerca. Tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. En ese traje grisáceo y reluciente de Westwood que solía llevar de vez en cuando, solo en ocaciónes especiales. Miraba de aquí para allá mientras Lecter le conducía por un pasillo. Era dentro de su casa obviamente. Y por todo el pasillo, donde el piso estaba cubierto por un terciopelo rojo, llamado alfombra. Y en las paredes con su tapíz rustico. Habían una que otra pintura algo, extravagantes.

Detalles de venados que al parecer, le fascinaban al psicólogo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, el ambiente se tornó más denso. Más oscuro. Más frío. Ese ambiente que hacía sonreír inconscientemente a James de una forma casi infantil.

Se esperó un chirriante sonido en la puerta, un cuarto oscuro lleno de cadáveres, luces parpadeando. Sangre por doquier.  
Pero en vez de eso, solo encontró que la puerta como cualquier puerta normal se abrió sin ruido alguno. La luz estaba oscura, al menos. Pero no parpadeaba ni olía a sangre alguna. Bufó para sí y caminó tras el otro. Hannibal encendió la luz y en ese momento le reflejó la luz un dormitorio, era tranquilo. Había varias cabezas de venado adornando la pared. Y cuando sus ojos chocaron contra la cama. Estaba una dulce jovencita amarrada en ella. Estaba inconsciente al parecer, no estaba lastimada de ninguna parte. Curioso el pelinegro como un niño, miró al Psicólogo y luego al cuerpo de la mujer.

Lecter asintió, dándole una pequeña señal de aprobación para que se acercara y como fue lo hizo. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, soltando una grata risa.

–¡A Sebastian le encantará esto!

–Oh no. Debemos hacerlo antes de que ellos lleguen... Ella tiene mi plato fuerte...

– ¿Ella?...

– Pierna asada.–Sonreía de una manera tan extasiada que a Jim le pareció más tétrico que él mismo. Su respiración se entrecortó. Tal vez era por el hecho de que esta sería la primera vez que comería carne humana, o que le había parecido de lo más excitante escucharlo decirlo, o peor aún que quería tirárselo con la sangre de la mujer al rededor de sus cuerpos.

De un momento a otro el hombre sacó una piezas de cirugía. Estaba todo medido. La mujer no iba a despertar con la cantidad de anestesia que le había puesto en el cuerpo. igual, la iba a matar mientras dormía así que no iba a sentir nada...

–¿Cómo dices que se llama, James?

–¿E-Eh?–Negó varias veces con la cabeza, esperando encontrar respuesta a su visión que solo enfocaba a Lecter. Pero luego fijó bien a la chica.–...Oh... Si no recuerdo se llama Julieta. Bueno... Mejor conocida en el mundo de Mycroft Holmes, como "Anthea".

–Mmh.. Interesante nombre. ¿Sabias que el origen de Anthea, es Griego? De la raíz de la diosa "Athenea", pero en caso de Anthea dice más. Sugiere que es una mujer encantadora, agradable, y atractiva. Oh, así como la señorita Adler. Bueno, al menos ella lo dejaba notar. Su carne es bastante... suave y al parecer tierna. Algo corrompida.–Rodaba los ojos mientras tomaba un escalpelo y lo hundía en su piel. Una pequeña gota de sangre empezaba a emanar de la misma. – Pero en fin. Sé que sabrá delicioso... ¿Quieres intentar? –Ya había cortado una gran linea en una de sus piernas, en la parte donde conectaba la pierna y la cadera.

– Yo... –Tragaba saliva y tomaba el escalpelo. Jamás le había gustado ensuciarse las manos, bueno. Lo había echo, pero hasta que conoció a Seb y tuvo el suficiente dinero, no lo volvió a necesitar hacer. Hundió el escalpelo con más fuerza y empujó sintiendo como la carne se separaba al igual que los músculos.

–Tranquilo... Con calma...

El pelinegro tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Tenía calma, pero a su vez estaba realmente excitado por ello. cortó una vena mal y algo de sangre le salpicó en la cara. Logró poder evitar que el chorro no escurriera en su traje. Miró a Lecter quién solo reía en silencio. Se levantó y le tomó la mano despacio, colocándose tras él y terminando el trabajo de cortar la carne. Para el hueso, tomó una sierra algo pequeña que tenía.

Jim lo miraba con suma curiosidad mientras sin siquiera ver, tomaba un pañuelo para retirarse la sangre de su cara. Al retirar la pierna, Hannibal miró a Jim. Se acercó y se agachó hacia él. Tomó el pequeño pañuelo que había estado sosteniendo y ahora él era quién le retiraba los restos. De un momento a otro, James se le abalanzó contra el rostro. Besandole de una forma tan apasionada.

Se arrancaron la ropa sin cuidado alguno, estando desnudos, cayeron al suelo. Simplemente Jim necesitaba arrancarle cada suspiro, cada gemido. Cada grito. Así como Hannibal a él.

Sobresalió la gran erección de Jim que le pedía atención a Lecter, y así, recostándolo sobre el suelo le separó las piernas. Mantenía un gran contacto con su diestra, masturbandolo Y con la siniestra, introducía dos de sus dedos de un solo golpe en él. James gimió. Levantó la mano, embarrando su palma de la sangre que escurría. Le cubrió toda la cara y ambos se miraron. Sonrieron y sin avisar de nuevo. Lecter le penetró.

Tan fuerte y tan profundo una y otra vez. Lo tomó en el suelo. Lo tomó en la cama junto a la mujer. Lo tomó parado, e incluso lo recargó contra la pared y lo tomó varias veces así.

Terminaron teniendo varios orgasmos. Jim en la última posición, viniéndose en el vientre de Hannibal, y este a su vez, dentro de él.

El timbre sonó.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas de lo ocurrido, y claro. Estaban terminando de servir la cena. Deliciosa como habían planeado. Sebastian como siempre se colocó tras Jim. Sabía de la relación tan "Apegada" que tenían, y no le agradaba nada.

En cambio Will, saludó a Jim sin más y paso con Hannibal sonriendo. Se veía cansado, como siempre.

–Tienes sangre... –Susurró Sebastian a su oído, señalando su cuello. Se separó y le miró fijamente.– ¿Él te hizo daño?

–Oh por favor.. Cocinamos... algo de carne.–Sonrió tan campantemente que hizo extrañar a Sebastian.– No seas idiota, Sebastian. Por una vez que te hago de cenar, y empiezas con tus tonterías?

–Ya. ya... Lo siento. ¿Está bien?... Es que no me gusta que... Se le acerque.– Miró de reojo a Hannibal, quien a su vez, le regresó una sonrisa mientras le servía vino a su correspondiente.

–Eres un celoso...–Le tomó por el cuello de la chamarra de piel, que le encantaba a Jim como le quedaba.– Llegando a casa... tendré que castigarte...

–Como diga, Jefe. -Suspiró, no quedaba de otra.

Se sentaron todos a cenar. Claro, la entrada les había gustado bastante. Un pequeño menester de bocadillos al parecer pero el plato fuerte; Pierna asada con algunas verduras, y con la rica salsa que había estado preparando antes.


End file.
